Zootopia: Two Partners in the Force
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: Just a random fluffy story for Judy and Nick even though there's probably hundreds of these already, but I couldn't care. Chapters are short but may get longer depending on your thoughts and reviews. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is just for fun. Chapters are short but sweet and satisfying. I'm bored and Zootopia deserves some good FanFics. This is not only going to be posted here on Wattpad, but will also be posted onto . This is JudyxNick, at a rating of T. No inappropriate scenes will be demonstrated in this. I'm only fourteen and my family reads what I write sometimes. The cover for this story, I do not own. I give all credit for the cover photo to its amazing artist. I do not own Zootopia, it belongs to Disney and its creators. Any videos or photos used in here I will disclaim. The photo for this chapter is not Fan-Art, but a screenshot from the movie taken by someone. That screenshot is not mine, unfortunately. If I have offended you in anyway by using your photos or videos, please message me so I can remove them instead of having this FanFic reported and deleted. Thank you, and enjoy Two Partners in the Force.**

 **I published this once, but when copying and pasting into Doc Manager, all these source things came up and made the FanFic unreadable. I've cleaned it up now.**

* * *

Judy Hopps stretched out her thin limbs to the sound of her phone's loud wake-up call. Her eyes opened; her violet irises shining with the sun that shone through her small apartment window. Her grey and white fur, a bit scrawny from the bed's surroundings, let off a slightly glossy shine too. Her jaw extended wide to let out a big yawn as her eyes squeezed shut once again.

Shoving her arm underneath her pillow and grabbing her phone, Judy hit stop on the screen with her furry thumb.

It was 8:30 AM in Zootopia. The sun must have just risen enough to shine through her window, since there were other buildings next to her building that temporarily blocked the sun from shining into her really small room.

The grey bunny eventually found the strength to pull herself out of her bed and onto her paws. The wooden floor beneath her creaked slightly as she padded towards her closet. Her window was wide open, letting a cold gust of wind blow into her room. Judy groaned as she closed the window quickly.

The warmth she had preserved onto her body was now gone; replaced by the wind's horrid temperature.

 _Why couldn't it of been a warm wind?_ Judy whined in her head, huddling into her bed once again. Pulling her blanket over her head, the bunny sighed in happiness as the blanket embraced her body. The coldness was erased almost immediately.

Judy found herself not wanting to leave her warm bed as she couldn't find any courage to open her purple eyes. They stung slightly from being exposed to the brightness of her room.

Just as Judy lost all consciousness, her phone (which was still under her pillow) began to vibrate against her furry paw. She seemed to be able to ignore it for a few seconds, before she would eventually open her eyes and pull out her cheap device.

Looking at her screen, her eyes lit up as "Nick" was written across her cracked screen. Fumbling to swipe across to answer her partner, Judy managed to clear her throat of anything so her voice wouldn't sound so clogged.

"Wake up, carrot!"

* * *

 **Review for the next chapter! Maybe it'll be longer...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot about this story for a little while, but here's chapter two! Pretty funny and some minor fluff in this. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will come out but hopefully there won't be as long as a delay as it was to get this one out.**

 **A swear at the end, but eh, all kids swear these days so I couldn't really care.**

* * *

"Wake up, carrot!"

Yelled a red-orange fox in nothing but his heart-printed boxers. Nick Wilde sat on his single out of laziness. His window was wide open, letting in the sun and cold breezes of the day.

He wasn't the one to sleep in. Just like Judy, Nick was awake at one of the earliest hours of the day. 8:30 AM was early in his opinion, but not early enough like he and Judy's shifts used to be.

Graduating from parking monitors to on-duty cops meant different shifts. They had the day-shift while the the nocturnal animals (obviously) took the night-shift.

"C'mon, Wilde." The ball of fluff on the other end of the phone groaned. Tiredness laced her voice like it were a drug. "Will you ever stop calling me? You're apartment room is right next to mine!"

"Fluffballs are supposed to be cute, not feisty. That's a foxes job, Judy, and you know that!" Nick teased as he got himself off of his squeaky bed and walked over to the wall that separated his living space from Judy's.

"Shut up or I'll take that fox taser out the trash and make you shut up!" Judy laughed on the phone.

Nick chuckled, knocking on his side of the wall as if it were a door. "Hello? Nick Wilde here, ready to knock this wall down and expand his man cave! Can you hear me, Judy Hopps?"

A knock back came, "Yeah, I hear you."

"Well, if you can hear me now, I hope you can hear me telling you that we're supposed to be at work in forty-five minutes!"

"Shut up already! I'm trying to get dressed."

"Yeesh, my mum always told me that a woman will be like that when it's 'that time of the month'."

"Nick!"

"Fine, I'll put a muzzle over my snout."

"Or do I have to do it for you?"

"Would you like to see a half-naked fox?"

It was silent for a moment. Nick was holding in his harsh laughter as he turned around, taking out his uniform from underneath his bed and attempted to flatten out any wrinkles with his paws.

"I don't know, you tell me." Judy said after her long pause.

Nick laughed, "I hope it's a yes!"

"Fuck you."

And she hung up.


End file.
